


Not a Noob Anymore

by TheBoredSpot



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:18:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoredSpot/pseuds/TheBoredSpot
Summary: Damien is in a weird mood, when he runs into Vicky in the bathroom he gives her a challenge.(Also, can someone help me indenting the text? it's my first time using this website and I'm confused)





	1. The Challenge

Monday, one of the most boring days of the week. Tuesday and Wednesday tend to be more boring, nothing ever happens on a Tuesday. Anyway, back to Monday morning.  
The harsh sunlight peeked through the gap of lavender blue curtains. These small beams were enough to wake up Vicky, a cute monster girl covered in stitches. Her black hair frizzed as she lifted her head off the marshmallow colored pillows on her bed. She yawned as she spread the curtains a little further from one another, “Good morning world,” her voice sounded tired.

  
Vicky looked around her medium sized room, it looked the same as usual; her bed next to the large window that faced the backyard. Next to the bed as a small white nightstand with a clock and lap on it. On the walls were posters of older music artists, bands like The Beetles (A band of four literal giant beetles), Manticore Jackson, and tons more. A record player sat on a small table in corner of the room, a shelf below it held it’s records. Everything else was the basic room furniture, a dresser, desk that doubled as a vanity, and a small bookshelf. Vicky liked her little safe place, it’s the reason she takes a minute to look at it every morning.

  
Finally getting out of bed, she headed straight to her closet. Looking through the massive amounts of shirts, dresses, and rompers; she chose to wear a white buttoned short sleeve with a royal blue sweater over it. While traveling to her dresser, she took out a, Ariana Gorgon record and carefully set it on the record player. The music made her smile as she continued to complete the rest of her morning routine. She’d take a shower, make sure her bolts had enough electricity, get dressed, do homework she didn’t finish, eat breakfast, and all that fun stuff. At around 7:00 in the morning, she made sure her bag was packed and left for school.

  
As Vicky exited the house, the bright beams of light made contact with her bare, light teal, face. Her blue eyes took a second to get used to the light, before she began her route to Spooky High School.

  
Vicky is a Senior this year, and yes she still doesn’t have a car halfway through her senior year! She didn’t really care, she had friends who could drive her places if she needed, plus she likes walking. It was also getting to the point in the school year where the students were more focused on anything other than class. One of those things being the prom, which is in about a month. Vicky didn’t have a date, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have anyone in mind.

  
After a fifteen minutes walk, and an uneventful ride on the school bus, she made it to the massive school. A giant pink skull with horns sat still above the main entrance, many students making their way under it and into the building.Following the crowd, Vicky made her was to her locker. Next to her grey locker was her good friend Brian, a Zombie also in his senior year.

  
Brian is tall, he has to be at least six feet, or taller. His skin is a light green color, his hair a pine green. He had a good amount a muscle, not too much or too little. There was a part of his neck that had his insides exposed, as well as a pink gash at the top of his forehead. He wore his usual green jacket and black outfit, does he wear anything else?  
Happily, Vicky skipped over to her undead friend, “Morning Brian!”

  
Brian looked slightly down at Vicky and smiled, “Hey Vick,” he smiled with his mouth closed, except for the giant gash on his right cheek that exposed some of his teeth, “How was your weekend?”

  
The petite girl opened her locker as she spoke, “Good! I finished that project for history, I also finished that book I was reading a while ago,” she took some of the books out of her bag, setting them in the locker gently before closing it. It was normal for Vicky to have a boring weekend, she wasn’t much of an outgoing type, her friends respected this.

  
“Sounds like you,” Brian replied happily as him and Vicky walked down the hall together. Most of the other students they passed were talking about the prom. Who was going to be king and queen? What to wear? Who to go with? Whether they’ll actually go or not. There were so many decisions to make before the dance next month. Vicky isn’t too sure on who to ask, but it’s not that important at the moment...Right?

  
When the two entered the gym they didn’t expect to see anyone else there, especially not Damien LaVey and Scott Howl. Okay, so maybe they expect Scott, but Damien? Surely he would’ve been in the bathroom or something, anywhere except where he’s supposed to be. The red demon is always in some sort of trouble, or doing something he referred to as “Fucking Metal.”

  
Scott, on the other hand, was usually a good kid. He’s a little dumb, but still a good person. Being a werewolf, and on the football team, he was very athletic.

  
Brian and Vicky shared a confused glance as they walked towards the two teens on the bleachers. It was only when they got there that they noticed the angry expression on Damien’s face, which is never a good sign. Cautiously, Vicky spoke up, “Hey guys.”

  
The demon prince glared up at her, his teeth snarled and his eyes looked as if there were flame in them, he growled, “What the hell do you noobs want?!”

  
Scott looked from Damien and to his peers. He smiles widely and his tail wags happily, “Hey guys! How was your weekend?!”

  
At least Scott seemed normal, Brian returned a smile to Scott, “It was good, what about yours?”

  
Scott’s eyes lit up, he proceeded to talk about all the exciting things he did during the two days away from school. Everything he talked about seemed normal; parties with Polly, crimes with Damien, even studying with Liam and Miranda! There was no detail left unnoticed, from the way he felt when he woke up to the smell of Liam’s house. As Scott continued to talk to Brian, Vicky still wondered what was wrong with Damien, so she did the only thing she could think of.

  
Sitting next to the demon she spoke quietly, “You’re quiet, that's a little scary,” she joked, this made Damien smirk a little, “You tired or something?”

  
He looked offended for a second, “NO WAY,” he seemed back to normal now, “Being tired is for noobs! I’m just,” he pauses for a moment, then shouts, “GAH, I’M SO PISSED!” Suddenly, Damien gets up and stomps out of the gym, Scott whimpers and follows after him quickly. Brian gives Vicky a weird look, but she just shrugs as the school bell rings, and Damien doesn’t some back to class.

After a draining game of dodgeball, Vicky made her way to the bathroom. She didn’t feel like going the Study Hall, there wasn’t any reason to, her grades are perfect as is. When she enters the bathroom, she finds Damien light a cigarette, “Can I have one?”

  
The demon’s head snaps in your direction immediately, he scoffs, “You smoke?”

  
She shrugged and took a seat on the counter near where he was standing, “No, but that game of dodgeball is making me want to,” she brushes out some of her curly hair with her hands, waiting for Damien’s response.

  
He thought for a minute. Vicky is too much of a goodie goodie to smoke in the bathroom, this was very intriguing, why would someone like her want to smoke? Only one way to find out, “Give me a reason why I should let a noob like you smoke with a badass like me!”

  
She shrugs, “There’s no real reason, I’ve never smoked before. Weed or cigarettes. So, I guess I’m curious as to how it feels.”

  
“Fucking Lame!” he brings the cigarette to his lips, when he takes it away a small puff of smoke comes out of his mouth.

  
“Taking that as I no?”

  
“Listen noob! You aren’t metal enough to even be NEAR me. I’m Damien FUCKING LaVey! So if you want to do anything with me, or near me, stop being a noob!”

  
As soon as he finishes talking Damien storms out of the bathroom, probably going to set something on fire. His words linger in Vicky’s mind, “Oh Damien,” she smirks at herself in the mirror, “I’ll show you not a noob!”


	2. Some Stress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicky starts thinking more about prom, who could she even go with?

As the next couple of classes went by, Vicky started to doubt herself. She wasn’t good at being cool, how could she overcome this challenge? Her outfit wasn’t cool, she wore clothes that her parents bought her! On her way to lunch, Vicky was still thinking about her problem. Who could help her with her problem? When thinking about this, one person came to mind.

  
“Amira!” The blue monster yelled to her friend as she ran to their lunch table. A girl with fire for hair looked at her, she was wearing a tight black dress and a red leather jacket.

  
The djinnie smiled, “Sup Vickers?!”

  
Vicky took a seat next to Amira, who was across from Brian. She took a look around the cafeteria, turning her head to the right she saw Damien sitting with Liam. This wasn’t abnormal, it was more than normal! Damien was yelling about something while Liam took pictures of his food. When Liam looked up, he seemed to notice her staring, then Liam’s pause caused Damien to look in the direction he was looking in. Vicky’s face grew warm as Damien made eye contact with her, sticking his tongue out then returning to his conversation with Liam.

  
“Vickers? You okay?” Amira seemed to be concerned.

  
This broke her out of her trance, looking back she spoke, “Oh! Yeah, sorry. Anyway I had a question for you!”

  
“Shoot,” Amira makes a little flame appear on the tip of her finger as she listens.

  
“Iknowthatyou’rereallycoolandIwaswonderingifyoucouldhelpmebecoolsothatDamienwillfin allyeceptmeasfriend!Canyoupleasehelpme?”

  
The whole table sat silent, it was too silent for Vicky’s liking. After about a minute, Brian spoke up, “Say that again, but slower,” his voice was croaky.

  
Taking in a deep breath, Vicky repeated herself, “Amira, I know that you’re like super cool and close to Damien. I need your help being cool, Damien kinda told me to stop being a ‘noob’ and I just need your help. Please, will you help me?”

 

Amira thought for a second, but answered with a devilish smirk, “I’ll help, but are you sure you’re not just doing this because you have a thing for the prince of Hell?”

  
Brian chuckled a little, “Vicky, and DAMIEN?” He starts laughing like crazy, “WHEN HUMANS FLY!”

  
The bolts on Vicky’s neck sparked slightly, her face started to heat up. Sure, Damien was super attractive, but she would never go for him. She’d probably be better off with dating the Interdimensional Prince! She began to laugh, “What Brian said! I would never fall for a flaming piece of shit like him!”

  
“Alright, alright! Calm down, before he hears you and pummels you into the floor,” Amira sighs and speaks again, “I’ll help you. Tonight I’ll think of some ways to make you seem cooler, but you owe me one!”

  
“Deal!”

  
The rest of the lunch break went by quickly. Oz, a quiet fearling, joined the group at their table. The group talked about their weekends and the upcoming prom. Amira had been talking to Vera for a few months now, and was planning to ask her within the next week. Oz and Liam already decided that they’d go together, since they have been dating for the past month. Brian wasn’t sure on who he’d bring, but he and Zoe have been talking about going as friends. Was Vicky the only one without a date to the prom? Who would she even ask?! She isn’t very interested in anyone who went to the school. Well, she did have a small thing for Scott Howl, but decided it wouldn’t be the best idea.

  
Soon enough, the bell rang and it was time to return to classes. The rest of the school day went smoothly, except last period. It was a normal day, besides the fact that Vicky kept thinking about the prom and not having a date. All of the thoughts started to close in on her, making her feel claustrophobic. Her lungs felt heavy, she felt sweaty, and her vision was starting to become blurry. Without a second thought, she grabbed her things and ran out of the classroom.

  
Some of the other students starred at the door, others whispered to friends to ask what happened. Damien sat confused at his desk, he wasn’t paying attention to class or what had just occurred until now. It was completely out of character for Vicky Schmidt to run out of the classroom like that. Scott, who was seated at the desk next to him, tilted his head, “Maybe she was hungry. Sometimes I cry when I’m hungry.”

  
“I don’t think that’s it Scott, but you get an ‘A’ for effort,” the demon returned to folding paper footballs, then setting them on fire. Vicky was gone for the rest of class, her desk was like an empty void! No one was answering the teacher’s questions, no one was even paying attention to the class. After what felt like a century, the last bell of the day rang. All the students filed out of the classrooms, soon the halls were full of chatting students. While walking to the bathrooms, Damien noticed Amira, Brian, and Oz run past him at top speed. They had to go really bad, or something happened.

  
Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Vicky was sitting on the floor of one of the stalls. Her knees were pressed to her chest, her phone was faced up on the floor. Tears were still streaming down her cheeks when she heard the door bust open, “Vicky?!” Amira yelled worried, “Vickers, come out please.”

  
Slowly getting up, Vicky opened the stall door and immediately fell into the arms of a worried Amira. Next to her, Oz rubbed Vicky’s back and Brian sent her a warm smile. Aside from her body feeling weak, she was already feeling a hundred times better. Oz was the first to say anything, “So, prom stressed you out?”

  
Vicky nodded, “I know, it’s weird,” she let go of Amira and sat on the counter, “But you all already have people to go with! Amira has Vera, Oz and Liam have been together for a month, and we all know Brian has a giant crush on Zoe!”

  
The zombie’s cheeks turned a little pink, “I do not-” he was cut off by Vicky.

  
“Don’t lie,” she looked down at her hands, “The point is, I’m going to be all alone. I’m not trying to be selfish or anything, I just feel like its a requirement to have a date! I know I won’t get one anytime soon, so maybe I shouldn’t go?”

  
“A date isn’t a requirement,” Oz sat on the counter with her, putting a hand on her knee, “You don’t have to go with anyone if you don’t want to. I’m sure that Liam wouldn’t mind if you hung out with us during prom.”

  
“Same with me and Zoe,” Brian smiled, “we are only going as FRIENDS!”

  
“Okay that’s a giant lie,” a smirk appeared on Amira’s face, “But the point is, if you don’t find or if you don’t want a date, you can always find us during prom.”

  
Vicky smiled, but before she said anything another voice joined the conversation.

  
“Going to Prom alone could be fucking metal,” she looked up to see Damien leaned on one of the stalls, “I mean, it’d show that you don’t care about the main rule!”

  
“Going with a date isn’t a rule Damien,” Amira jokingly glared at him, “it’s a choice.”

  
“Whatever! Going alone would still be metal as Fuck!”

  
Vicky smiled, “Will this count towards me getting a little less of a noob?”

  
“Hell yeah!”

  
“Then I guess I’ll go alone,” hopping off of the counter she continued to speak, “I should probably start walking home. I already missed my bus, so my parents are gonna freak.”

  
“I’ll walk with you,” Brian followed Vicky out of the bathroom.

  
“Wait for me assholes!” Oz followed them out.

  
Amira sat on the counter, “So, this noob challenge, what’s that about?”

  
The demon shrugged, “I was just angry this morning, since my dads found out about,” he paused, thinking for a second before he continued, “something. I don’t understand what came over me, but I denied Vicky a smoke and told her that she had to be more badass to be near me.”

  
“She asked for a smoke?”

  
“Yeah, said it was because that dodge ball game was hard this morning,” he shrugged and played with a lighter.

  
“Weird, I’ll have to ask her about that later then,” she got off of the counter, “Cya tomorrow asshole,” she punched his shoulder playfully as she walked out.

  
“Later Noob!”

  
Damien began to draw on one of the walls in sharpie, but the sound of rock music distracted him. Checking his phone, there was no notification or call, so he checked the stalls. On one of the stall floors laid a smartphone with a blue case on it. He picked up the phone, there was now a missed call from ‘dad’ and the lock screen background was a group photo of Vicky, Oz, Amira, and Brian. Thinking about it for a second, he made a realization, “Shit!”


	3. Her Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicky gets her phone back, and discovers something about herself.

“Dad, I’m serious! I can’t find it!” Vicky was pacing in her family’s kitchen, using the home phone to talk to her father. After coming home she realized that her phone was not in her bag, so she called her father. The phone call lasted a few more minutes, ending after they said their goodbyes. With a sign, Vicky made her way up to her bedroom to do her homework. All of tonight’s homework was review, but it took longer than it should’ve. She called Amira, Oz, and Brian on the home phone once she finished. None of them said that they had seen the phone, but Amira pointed out that Damien was in the bathroom when she left.

  
“Yeah Damien was the last person I saw in there,” Amira said into her phone’s microphone.

  
“Do you think he might have it?” Vicky had her friend on speaker, she fidgeted with her fingers.

  
“Maybe, I can give you his number.”

  
“Why don’t you just call him for me?”

  
“Vera and I have something tonight,” She sounded very giddy, “So I have to start getting ready soon. Sorry.”

  
“No it’s fine, I’ll just find him tomorrow and get it back.”

  
“You sure?”

  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine without it for one night, it’s not the end of the world.”

  
“Alright Vickers,” Vicky could hear Amira’s smile, “Have a goodnight.”

  
“You too Amira!”

  
The line went dead, at least Vicky now had an idea of where her phone was. She never expected it end up in Hell, but here we are. She stayed up for a little while longer, then went to sleep peacefully.

  
Tuesday morning she woke up a little late, but not to the point she would be late. She had not extra homework and decided not to eat breakfast. Today she wore a royal blue duffle coat, black skater skirt, and a white bow collar shirt. Her feet were covered by cute, simple, grey boots. It was a little cooler outside than it had been the previous day, so the coat was a good idea. Spooky High was as vibrant as ever, all of the loud students cramp into the hallways. Vicky walked to her locker, only to see Amira waiting for her.

  
Amira looked up with a smile, “Morning Vickers!” She’s smiling very wide.

  
“Good morning? Who are you and what did you do to Amira?” Vicky smiled as she opened her locker.

  
“Very funny, my date just went good is all. Also I have an idea on how to be cooler!”

 

“Really!”

  
The djinnie smirked, “Someone’s a little excited.”

  
Vicky’s cheeks turned bright pink, “I’M NOT- WHATEVER!”

  
“You guys are loud,” Brian groaned as he and Calculester walked towards the girls.

  
“Hello friends Vicky and Amira,” the robot displayed a smile on his screen? Face?

  
“Sup Calc,” Amira sent him a warm smile.

  
The group of four talked for a few minutes before being interrupted by a center ghost girl.

  
“Heyyyyy!” Polly joined the group, “I just wanted to drop by and tell you about this massive party I’m having tonight. It’s gonna be killer, also it’s a human costume party!”

  
Amira smirked, “Costume party huh? How many people?”

  
“Loads! So bring some alcohol!”

  
Before anyone could say anything else, Polly ran up to another group. Amira’s eyes seemed to light up, “Alright! New plan! We’re ditching to find YOU a costume for that party!”

  
Vicky closed her locker loudly, “WHAT?!”

  
“Listen, you will look smoking! We can find a good SEXY costume, and get you into the party spirit!”

  
“Sexy?! Vicky?!” Brian looked at the girls confused.

  
Calculester spoke up, “Why would she have to look sexy?”

  
“Reasons Claculester, reasons,” Amiria wore a devilish grin.

  
Speaking of the devil, “Hey noobs!”

  
Damien walked over to them, dark red blood dripped from his knuckles and he wore a shit eating grin. He was wearing a bomber jacket over his shoulders, it had a red letter ‘D’ on it. The dark colored t-shirt he wore complimented his biceps and torso structure. Vicky didn’t realize she was staring until Damien was speaking again.

  
“Hey Stitches,” he held VIcky’s phone out to her, “You left this yesterday.”

  
“Wow, Damien’s being nice and giving someone their stuff back?” Amira teased her red friend.

  
“Yeah, yeah whatever! Just take the phone before I change my mind,” his cheeks went a little pale. Was he sick?

  
Vicky smiled and took her phone, looking at the demon’s knuckles as she did so, “What did you do to your hand?”

  
“Oh,” he laughed happily, “I beat the shit out of some goblin! The little shit said something bad about homosexuals!”

  
Everyone knew that Damien had two dads, so it was no surprise that he would beat up someone for talking bad about gays. It was also normal for him to beat up people, so no surprise there.

  
Amira pouted, “I can understand religion and all that, but people should just keep some things to themselves. Anyway, on a brighter note! Are you going to Polly’s Human costume party tonight?”

  
“FUCK YEAH! It’s gonna be metal as Hell, which isn’t that metal but you get my point!”

  
“Vicky and I are going too, right Vickers?!”

  
The frankenstein smiled shyly, “Uh yeah, I just need to find my costume.”

  
A smirk appeared on Damien’s face, “Wow, guess you’re really trying to be less of a noob huh Stitches?”

  
“Hell yeah, you did challenge me!”

  
“Then you better give it your all tonight and it might just work,” the demon smirked then walked away.

  
Vicky couldn’t help but watch him as he left, his walk was powerful. Everything about him seemed powerful and aggressive, kind of like a bully. While watching him, her heart stung a little as he stopped to talk to some other girls, why was it stinging? She couldn’t get the golden color of his eyes out of head, or the way he winked at her. Was he flirting? He winks quite a bit, so maybe it isn’t? Was she overthinking this? Why was she overthinking this?!

  
“Wow, you got it bad!” Brian chuckled a little, Amira smirked, Calculester just looked confused.

  
“Friend Brian, what does Friend Vicky have?”

  
The zombie looked up at his robot friend, “She likes Damien, a LOT.”

  
Amira laughed a little at this, and Vicky could feel her face heating up. Did she have feelings for Damien?

  
What is there to like? Besides his handsome face that had perfect bone structure. Those beautiful golden eyes that she stare into forever, because they were so mesmerizing to look at. The way his muscles looked so good in that shirt to the point she could practically feel them with her eyes. His smirk, that was oddly a turn on. Or his hair that looked so fluffy to the point that she just wanted to play with it for hours on end- okay maybe she had a crush on Damien.

  
Wait…

  
“Oh my god….I have a crush on Damien LaVey,” she admitted to her friends. Amira nodded and Brian laughed so hard he almost fell to the floor. Vicky was silent for a few seconds, the the realization hit her again, “HOLY SHIT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYYYY. I ahve no idea if anyone is gonna read this part. I just wanted to point out that I have no idea how long this is gonna be, maybe like 10 chapters. Also, I honestly don't even know if I will finish this, I only started writing this to get away from writers block on my main writing project ( I want to write a book series that I started thinking about maybe a year ago). SO I'm sorry if you actually like this (and why would you, my writing is awful) and it just randomly ends.
> 
> If you read this you get +1000 cookies (which isn't a stat in the actual game, but who cares!?)


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicky and Amira skip the school day to find costumes for Polly's party. While at the party, something goes South.

The rest of the school day was not spent at school, it was spent at the mall. Amira and Vicky went to a large variety of clothing stores. On their way to the mall they decided that Vicky would be a sexy lawyer, briefcase and all! Amira on the other hand was going to be a sexy prisoner, decked out in orange.

  
For Vicky’s costume, they went into many business/ formal clothing stores. The two monster girls also had to go into a lingerie store, Vicky needed a push up bra and black tights to finish this look. They bought a very short (And tight) pencil skirt, a matching blazer, black panties, black push up bra, the tights, maroon pumps, a white button down (as if she didn’t have enough already), and a maroon scrunchie to hold her hair in a ponytail. Thankfully, Amira already had her costume at home. She got it a while back for a different costume party that Polly drugged everyone at, this would probably happen again tonight.

  
They decided to get ready at Amira’s house, and say that Vicky was staying the night there. While doing her makeup, Amira spoke, “Ya know, I think Damien’s really gonna like that outfit you got there.”

  
The frankenstein groaned, “Why? Cause it’s red?”

  
“Nope,” a smile appeared on Amira’s face, “Because you’re the one wearing it, Hotstuff,” She playfully winked.

  
“Oh whatever, just hurry and finish your makeup so we can get going!”

  
A few eye shadow pallets and snarky comments later, they were on their way to Polly’s house for the party. Amira warned Vicky about what she might see, or what might happen. Once there, she went over the list again, “...And finally, always stay by me or someone else you know. If you lose us, hide in the bathroom or a corner.” Amira’s tight orange romper fit her perfectly, she also wore her black thigh high boots to compliment it.

  
With one final nod from Vicky, they went inside the house. Loud music blared from what looked to be the living room, people were crowded together like a can of sardines! Most of the lights were off, and replaced by neon spotlights, it kind of hurt Vicky’s eyes. Everyone she passed was holding a solo cup, some people were already acting drunk. All of the other monsters were also in costume, she’s seen a few people dressed as presidents, celebrities, career paths, and etc. Amira lead Vicky to the kitchen, it wasn’t as packed as the rest of the house. A few other monsters were there refilling their cups, but that was about it.

  
From the kitchen the living room was visible, it was cramped with dancing people and a large speaker system. The dining room was also visible from the kitchen, people in there were playing beer pong. There were a few bowls of what looked to be punch on the counter, Amira went to the fridge and took out a carton of apple juice, filled a cup, and handed it to Vicky, “I remember a while ago you said how you didn’t like alcohol, thankfully Polly usually has some juice around.”

  
Vicky giggled, “How thoughtful of you to remember.”

  
Amira replied with a shrug, “That’s what friends are for!”

  
As the night progressed, more people started to file into the two story house. Brian met us with the girls, he was dressed as plumber. He complimented Vicky’s outfit, and stayed with her while Amira went to find Vera. About two songs later, Oz and Liam joined the two of them. Oz was a businessman and Liam was the same. Oz’s outfit had the color scheme of black and yellow (as usual) while Liam’s was grey and yellow.

  
“Wow,” Oz looked amazed, “Vicky, you look hot as Hell!”

  
“I have to agree,” Liam wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, “Though I feel that the ‘sexy’ costumes are every mainstream, you pull it off well.”

  
“R-really?” Vicky’s briefcase was long gone and she pulled the bottom of her skirt down a little, hoping not to show more than she was. Her skirt and blazer matched her shoes, and the top three or four of her button down were unbuttoned, to show her cleavage and a peak of her bra.

  
Brian nodded, and Oz smiled, “Yes really! This is a really big step for you!”

  
“I say we celebrate this new found confidence by dancing,” the zombie raised a brow.

  
“Liam,” the fearling looked up to the vampire, “Wanna dance?”

  
With a sigh, Liam nodded, and the two were off to the living room.

  
Brian held a hand out to Vicky, “Let’s go have some fun!”

  
Nervously, Vicky took his hand and they were soon in the living room. Now that she was in there, she realized how cramped it felt. Sweaty bodies collided with hers as she tried to follow Brian. They soon stopped walking near the center of the room, and started dancing. It was fine, other than the fact there were way too many people in the living room, until Brian was dragged off by some other zombie. Vicky was now alone, on the dancefloor, surrounded by people she didn’t know. Remembering what Amira said, she tried to find a way out.

  
“HEyy,” a rough voice grumbled from behind her, and a large hand fell on her shoulder, “Where are you going cutie?”

  
Vicky turned around to see one of the werewolves from the football team, was he the captain? She couldn’t tell if he was wearing a costume or not, but that didn’t matter at the moment. Cautiously, she tired to back away, “I’m just looking for a friend.”

  
The werewolf smirked, “Well how about you stop looking, and you dance with me?” He was clearly drunk, his breath reeked of whiskey. His hand went from her shoulder down to her butt, which felt very uncomfortable. She had to get away from him, this wasn’t okay!

  
She pushed him back, “Sorry, but I really need to find them,” she turned to walk away, but wasn’t fast enough.

  
He grabbed her by the waist, with both arms, and pulled her against his body. His sweaty, gross, smelly body. She tried to get away, she tried to tug his arms off her, she tried to kick him. She shouted at him, “GET OFF ME!” Tears streamed down her face as she tried to escape his grasp.

  
No one seemed to hear, the werewolf’s body moved against Vicky’s roughly, his hand started to roam to place that they shouldn’t be going. He had one hand over her boob and another of her thigh when she hears a voice behind them, “She said GET OFF ASSHOLE!”

  
This time, everyone was looking at where the voice came from, it was much louder than Vicky’s and held much more power. She tried to look to see who it was, but wasn’t able to see anything other than a red horn, “D-Damien,” she whispered to herself, her sobs becoming more audible.

  
Before the man behind Vicky could reply, he was torn away from her, causing her to fall on the floor. Damien pinned the werewolf against the wall and punched him several times in the gut, slammed his head on the wall, then kicked him where no one likes to be kicked. When he turned around his face was still full of anger, he crossed his arms, “WHO’S NEXT?!”

  
Everyone turned away from him, as if nothing happened. Vicky, who was still on the floor, couldn’t look anywhere but at Damien. He was wearing the same outfit from earlier that same day, and he seemed angry until he looked down at Vicky. Now he seemed concerned? It didn’t show much, but he definitely had a worried look in his eyes. Rubbing her eyes, Vicky mumbled, “D-Damien?”

  
“Don’t talk, let’s just get you out of here,” the demon helped Vicky get on her feet, and they walked to the front porch together. The frankenstein girl was holding onto his arm as if her life depended on it, and he didn’t seem to mind.

  
Not many monsters were out front, some were in the lawn minding their own business, but that was only The Coven. Damien and Vicky sat on the porch steps, the demon looked down at the petite monster girl beside him, “He didn’t hurt you, right?”

  
Vicky shook her head.By now the tears stopped flowing, but she could still feel them in her eyes.

  
Damien growled, “Fucking asshole thinks that he can hump anything that looks remotely Sexy,” he then puts an arm around Vicky’s shoulders, “I’m just happy that I was there.”

  
She could feel her face heating up, “You think I look sexy?”

  
“Not the point,” his cheeks looked pale, “Just, why were you alone on the dance floor?!”

  
“I-I lost Brian...and I tried to find him, you already know the rest,” She looked into Damien’s eyes, those damn golden eyes.

  
“Alright,” he stretched then stood up, “You stay here and I’ll find Amira.”

  
As he turned back towards the front door, Vicky tugged on a piece of his jeans, “Wait!”

  
He looked back confused, only to see tears running down the monster girl’s pale blue skin, but she was smiling.

  
“Thank you,” she sniffed, “thank you so much.”

  
The demon laughed, “It was a good reason to beat the shit out of someone! Fucking metal!”

  
He continued to walk inside and got Amira, who was with Vera. Once she heard what happened, Amira ran outside and apologized to Vicky what seemed like a million times! Brian also came out and apologized for losing her. During all the apologies, Damien leaned on the wall next to the door, a smirk on his face. He wouldn’t admit it, but he did take a minute to check out Vicky. That red skirt was too short to be comfortable for her, and the bra tease kinda turned him on.

  
Amira thanked Damien, then took Vicky and herself home, but not before Vicky could thank Damien again. Needless to say, sometimes stuff does happen on a Tuesday.


	5. Fights and Dates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is looking at Vicky the day after the party, and Damien gets into a fight.

Wednesday morning was quiet, at least it got quiet when Vicky entered the high school. Students stared at her as she walked to her locker. She could hear some of her peers whispering to their friends, this was definitely about last night. No one was waiting by her locker today, it seemed empty. She could spot the wolfpack down the hall, some growled at her and others just stared. When Vicky opened her locker, she noticed a folded piece of paper. It was folded in a messy way, and her name was spelt wrong. Deciding it would be for the best, she didn’t unfold it. Today was not a good day already.

  
The rest of the day went close to the same. In her classes, she could hear everyone whispering about her. Everyone stared at her in the hallway, she sat on the bleachers during lunch to avoid the crowd. Damien wasn’t in any of the classes they shared. Her friends tried to talk to her, but she asked them for space. Home was the same, her parents knew nothing about what happened or about the party. Vicky got little to no sleep that night, she couldn’t stop thinking, so she read a book until sun rise.

  
On Thursday she didn’t care if people looked at her, she was too tired to care about anything. She got lazy this morning and just put on a pair of black leggings, white sneakers, and a dark blue t-shirt styled crop top. Normally she would never wear stuff like this in public, but she couldn’t care less today.

  
Oz was at her locker today, his white eyes went wide when he saw her, “What. The. Fuck. Are you wearing?!”

  
The tired girl shrugged, “Clothes?”

  
“Okay smartass,” he raised a brow, “Why something like this though? It’s so unlike you!”

  
“I just don’t care,” she answered honestly while opening her locker, “Everyone has been talking about me and Damien nonstop anyway. I can’t get away from it!”

  
“Yeah, and it won’t be any better today”

  
“Why do you say that?” Vicky looked over to her friend.

  
“Well you see… The wolf pack may have challenged Damien to a fight.”

 

“WHAT,” she slammed her locker loudly, “When?”

  
“I think once the bell rings,” Oz looked at his phone, “Which is in one minute.”

  
“Where?” The frankenstein locked her locker.

  
“The football field. You’re not actually thinking about going are you?”

  
“What other choice do I have? This is all because of me, remember?”

  
Without another word Vicky started running towards the football field. On her way, while she was still in the building, the late bell rang. Approaching the metal doors that led outside, she ran faster. Pushing open one of the doors she was able to hear people cheering from her right. She ran faster than before, a large crowd visible on the field. When she arrived to the crowd, she pushed forward to be in the front. Damien was punching one of the wolves while the others punched him. Some of them kicked him, but he didn’t look like he was in pain, he was smirking the whole time.

  
Vicky couldn’t just sit there and watch Damien get his ass beat, so she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. She ran into the fight. Surprisingly she was able to push some of the wolves off of Damien. The crowd grew louder, Vicky could hear Amira and Brian call her name. She ignored them, and looked up at Damien, “Need a hand?”

  
His smirk grew wider, “You’re a fucking dumbass for joining this shit,” he punched one of the other wolves coming at him as he finished the first one.

  
“Fucking metal isn’t it?” Vicky took one of the wolves by his hair and threw him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. As he was heaving for air, she kicked him where the sun doesn’t shine. The werewolf whimpered loudly and the students in the crowd made an _Ooo_ noise.

  
“Fuck yeah it is!” Damien took two more wolves by the neck and slammed their heads together, this action causing them to fall to the ground.

  
The two of them fought off the rest of the wolves, there were about seven more. Vicky was stronger than most expected, though she did take a few blows to the face. Her and Damien worked great together, at one point Damien picked her up so that she could kick some of the wolves in the face. The fight ended with Vicky and Damien on top, everyone cheered.

  
“Holy shit, HOLY SHIT!” Amira ran over to Vicky and hugged her, “HOW FUCKING LONG WERE YOU GOING TO KEEP THIS FROM ME?!”

  
“Keep what,” Vicky laughed and looked at Amira confused. She had a little bit of blood coming out of her mouth, but it was fine.

  
Brian looked at her like she was stupid, “You’re kidding right?! None of us knew you could fight like that! Who the HELL taught you how to fight?!”

  
“It doesn’t matter who taught her,” Damien had a grin on his bruised, bleeding face, “What matters is that it was Cool as Fuck! No girl has ever joined a fight with me! I’m impressed or anything,” his cheeks went a little pale, “It’s just FUCKING AWESOME!”

  
Before anyone could say anything else, Principal Giant Spider exited the building, “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”

  
“Fuck,” Damien ran to the bathrooms, and the other students fled the scene. Vicky and her friends followed Damien to the bathrooms, Vicky was getting really tired.

  
In the bathroom, Amira took a closer look at Vicky, “Wow, what’s this outfit for?”

  
Vicky blushed and pushed her friend away, “Shut up, I got lazy okay?”

  
“Okay, Okay!” The two laughed and talked about the fight while Brian took a nap and Damien smoked a cigarette.

  
A few hours later, Vicky walked into the Cafeteria and sat with Oz and Brian. Oz wasn’t eating and Brian was sleeping, again.

  
“So,” Oz gave Vicky a knowing look, “Damien huh?”

  
The girl’s whole face started to warm up, “What do you mean?”

  
“Well you obviously have a huge crush on him. Also, you guys just fought a wolf pack together.”

  
“It was so much fun!”

  
“It was FUCKING METAL,” Damien sat next to Vicky.

  
Vicky smiled shyly and Oz lifted a brow, “ Damien, where’s Liam?”

  
The demon shrugged, “Probably sitting with Miranda, taking photos of his food.”

  
“Alright, I’ll see you later Vicky,” The fearling left the table to go find Liam.

  
“So fuckhammer, I need advice,” he plays with a lighter.

  
“What’s up?” Vicky watched the flame as it appeared then disappeared.

  
The demon noticed her staring at the flame and smiled softly, “Aren’t frankensteins supposed to fear fire?”

  
She looked up at him and nodded, “Most of us, yes! My parents don’t like it, but I’ve always been fascinated by flames! I just can’t get too close.”

  
“Alright,” Damien looked at Vicky’s eyes, the blue reminded him of the ocean, how water could extinguish a flame like the one from his lighter, “Anyway, Liam and I are gonna be hanging out this weekend so I was wondering if you’d come to make it more interesting.”

  
“Really?”

  
“Yeah, I just fucking asked you right?”

  
Vicky smiled happily, “I’d love to! As long as it’s not on Saturday, I’m going dress shopping with Amira, Vera, and Oz.”

  
“Yeah, I was thinking we could run over some nuns with a lawnmower on Sunday,” he laughed.

  
“Alright, um let me give you my number so that I can send you my address.”

  
Damien handed his phone to Vicky, who put her number into his contacts and sent herself a text. They said their goodbyes, because Damien had to get gasoline to drench the halls with before setting them on fire. Brian looked at Vicky with a grin, “You just gt Damien’s number.”

  
“You’re awake?” She looked confused.

  
“I’ve been awake for a while now, since the lighter and staring into each other's eyes,” he smirked.

  
“Wow Brian, not even one word?”

  
“Hey, at least you got invited to hangout with him! Who knows, it might even turn into a date!”

  
Vicky giggled, “Liam will be there, it’s not a date.”

  
“Well, Damien still invited YOU, he could’ve asked Amira and he didn’t.”

  
“Yeah,” she looked down at her hands, “He did. Maybe I’ll ask Amira to help me find an outfit.”

  
“Didn’t you just say it’s not a date?”

  
“Well I might as well try to look good,” she looked up at Brian and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name's the Bored Spot, and you're reading a messy fanfic
> 
> *Disney Channel Music Plays*
> 
> But seriously, thank you all for still reading this (if anyone is) I'm having fun writing this, it's good practice.


	6. Shopping and Hanging Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicky, Oz, Amira, and Vera go dress shopping! Also, Damien and Liam meet Mr.Schmidt.

The mall was very crowded on Saturday, almost the whole parking lot was full. This was no surprise, especially two weeks before Spooky High School’s prom. Vicky, Oz, Amira, and Vera all made their way into the busy mall.

  
“We had to go on a Saturday huh?” Oz stood close to Vicky with his arms crossed. They were wearing a yellow button down with short sleeves and blue jeans. Looking around, all anyone could see was a giant crowd of people and store signs.

  
Amira chuckled, her right hand was tangled with Vera’s left, “I mean, if Vick wants a chance of that date with Damien tomorrow then-”

  
“It’s not a date!” The petite monster protests. Her curly hair was put into a low ponytail today. A simple dark blue skater dress covered her body, it looked nice against her pale blue skin.

  
Vera smirked as they all began walking, “We’re all buying it sweetie.”

  
As the group walked through the mall they tried to find a store that had prom dresses. Most of the stores had casual clothes, like Ghoul 21 and Forever 21xx (I couldn’t think of anything else, I’m sorry). After walking for about five minutes, they entered a store with expensive clothes. In the back of the store was the junior’s section, it was full of prom dresses.

  
Vicky’s eyes sparkled, “So pretty!”

  
“At least I already found my suit, I think Vera wants a black dress,” Amira raises a brow and looks towards her girlfriend.

  
“Absolutely. It will work for the meeting I have before as well,” the gorgon leads her girlfriend into the sea of dresses.

  
“Shall we?” Oz holds his hand out for Vicky in a joking manner.

  
With a giggle, she puts her hand in his, “We shall!”

  
The two teenagers looked through dresses, mainly blue ones. There were so many cute ones! Some were two piece, some strapless, halter, mermaid, and so many more types. Looking through some of the dresses, one caught Vicky’s eye.

  
It was a strapless dress, the top part was black and the skirt part was white with black polka dots. In the center was a blue ribbon with a matching blue rose decoration. Vicky eagerly looked for the dress in her size, finding one with ease. Smiling happily, she looked at Oz, “this is the one! It has to be the one! Look at it! It’s beautiful!”

  
The fearling boy laughed and put the dresses he had on a nearby rack, “Alright, Alright. Go try it on.”

  
Vicky walked to the dressing room while Oz went to find Vera and Amira, who were nearby. It took her a short amount of time to get the dress on, when she looked in the mirror she was surprised. The dress fit her form perfectly, though it looked like it could use a crinoline slip underneath. Her knees were slightly covered, but it wasn’t that big of a deal. When she walked out of the dressing rooms she noticed her friends talking, “So, how do I look,” her voice was quiet.

  
Amira looked over and her eyes went wide, “Wow!”

  
“It’s missing something,” Vera scoffed, but her face went soft after, “It looks alright on you though.”

  
Hopefully that was a compliment. Oz was the last to look over at her, his hands covered the area his mouth would be as he gasped, “You look amazing!”

  
Her cheeks felt warm and she smiled wide, “Really? I saw the dress and I just knew it was the one I needed.”

  
Her fire haired friend smiled, “You chose well.”

  
The rest of the shopping trip went well. Vera found a black dress with one sleeve, it was also very tight. It was shocking that Amira was able to hold herself together when she saw it on her girlfriend. Oz found a yellow suit that fit him nicely, though it was a little difficult to find white dress shoes to match his vest. Amira found a nice pair of black dress shoes to match her suit. At one of the stores, Vicky found a blue rose hair clip that matched the one on her dress. So basically, the day was a success.

  
At home, Vicky showed her father the dress she picked out, he really liked the polka dots. Although, he thought that stripes would’ve looked better.

  
The next day, Vicky got up early to get ready as soon as possible. She took her shower the night before so that she could work with her hair, which was still damp, a little easier. Everything was going as planned, until her father called her down stairs to help with breakfast. Without thinking, the girl left her phone upstairs and ran to the kitchen.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Liam and Damien stood outside of a normal looking house, it had grey walls with black accents. There was a white car in the driveway, Vicky’s father must be home. A small yard was in front of the porch, it was decorated with beautiful flowers and a small stone path to the porch. Needless to say, the house was very nice and normal.

  
The demon prince scoffed, “She’s late.”  
Liam looked up at his friend, “Isn’t that something you would consider ‘metal as fuck’?”

  
“Well yeah!” Damien’s cheeks went a little pale, “But this is a little too late. We’re going to miss the nuns!”

  
“Have you tried texting her?”

  
He growled, “Like fifty times!”

  
“Then why don’t we just go knock on the door?!”

  
“Ugh, fine!”

  
The two of them walked through the yard and made their way onto the porch. In front of them was now a large black door. Liam pushed on the doorbell next to it, they heard a little jingle play and man yell on the other side. When the door opened, they were surprised the see a slender man with crazy silver hair and broken glasses open the door. He was wearing what looked like a buttoned up lab coat and black dress pants. This was not the most shocking factor yet. The man was a human!

  
“Well hello gentlemen,” his voice was loud and his large blue eyes glistened, “how may I help this fine Sunday afternoon, or is it morning?!”

  
Damien glared at the man, while Liam just looked shocked and confused. How was there a human here? Don’t humans and monsters live in different societies? The purple vampire spoke up, “It’s morning. And are you Mr. Schmidt?”

  
The man laughed, “Why yes! That is me,” he smiled, and the two monstered noticed some missing teeth and a rainbow tooth.

  
“We go to school with your daughter. Is she home,” Liam could see some paint splattered walls from outside the open door.

  
Mr. Schmidt’s grin grew wider, “You’re Vicky’s friends! She sure is, just helping me finish breakfast,” he moved to the side and opened the door wider, “Please come in!”  
Cautiously, the red and purple monsters enter the home. They immediately noticed strange wall patterns and layout of the home. They could hear something playing music, a dog yapping, and a tv.

  
The crazy haired man spoke as he lead the monsters, “So how do you two know my daughter?”

  
Damien stayed silent, an angry look still on his face. Liam answered the man’s question, “I’m dating her friend, his name is Oz.”

  
“Oz is such a n-nice boy,” he twitched while speaking, “You must be, Liam! I’ve heard so much about you from him!”

  
The vampire’s face grew warm, “O-oh! Also, if you don’t mind me asking, why is a human like yourself living in a monster society?”

  
They walked into what looked to be the living room, all the furniture didn’t match, some of the seats had patches in it. A small dog bed could be seen in the corner, the dog laying in it seemed to have body parts from many different breeds. On it’s neck were two silver bolts, similar to Vicky’s.

  
“Well you see,” Mr.Schmidt sat down on a recliner, “I was told I was a little ‘too crazy to be human’ so I was sent to live here, then I went to Spooky High, met my wife, we created our child, and BAM!”

  
“What do you mean by ‘created’?” Damien crossed his arms and leaned against one of the walls.

  
“Well that’s the thing! I was sent here because I would go into graveyards, saw off dead people’s limbs, collect those limbs, and try to create a new person out of them! I would also take organs! So, that's what I made her with!”

  
Liam looked nervous, but Damien had a huge smile on his face, “THAT’S FUCKING COOL!”

  
“Dad, what’s all the yelling?!” Vicky walked into the living room, she was wearing black skinny jeans and a white cropped tank top. When she saw Liam and Damien she froze, “Oh...hey guys!”

  
“Oh right,” Vicky’s father got out of his seat and yelled happily, “Sweetie, your friends are here!”

  
“I see that,” she looked to her friends, “Why are you guys in here anyway?”

  
“You were late,” Liam spoke calmly.

  
“WHAT?!” Vicky felt her pockets for her phone, but remembered that she left it upstairs, “Oh my god, I am so sorry!”

  
“It’s fine, Stitch,” Damien smirked.

  
“I, uh. You tow, follow me,” she pointed at the monsters, “Dad you finish your breakfast!”

  
“Yes ma’am,” he gave them all a solute and left the living room.

  
Vicky led the boys upstairs and to her room, which seemed to be the only normal looking area in the house. Liam seemed to be loving the room, Damien was just focused on how those jeans fit Vicky’s ass nicely.

  
The small monster girl sat on her bed, feeling embarrassed, “I’m so sorry I forgot to warn you about my dad! Sometimes I forget that he’s a human and not a monster like us. He does like monsters though, except for werewolves!”

  
“Why not werewolves?” Liam asked as he looked through her collection of vinyls.

  
“Nothing we have to talk about right now,” she grabbed her phone and a small black backpack, “Now, lets go run over some nuns!”

  
Damien’s smirk grew into a devilish grin, “HELL YEAH!”


	7. ICE CREAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien, Liam, and Vicky get ice cream together.

After running over some nuns in a lawn mower, the three monsters made their way to a small ice cream parlor. The inside of it was very pink, it had pink everything! All the walls were pink, the floor was pink and white tile, the display case for the ice cream was pink (except for the glass of course). Both Damien and Liam looked disgusted by the amount of that color, but ice cream was worth it! The cyclops girl behind the counter groaned, “Welcome to monster iced treats. How may I help you?”

Damien gave her a weird look, “A vanilla cone for me, make it snappy fucker,” he turned to Vicky, “What about you, noob? We both know Liam doesn’t want any.”

The blue girl’s cheeks flushed slightly, “Um, can I get a strawberry cone please?”

The girl behind the counter rolled her eye, “Yeah whatever. That’ll cost $7.”

“Excuse me?!” The demon prince looked furious, “That’s a little much! For two cones?!”

Preparing the cones, the cyclops spoke again, “Alright, I’ll cut you a deal. One of you makes me laugh, and I’ll give you half off.”

“Make you laugh,” Liam crossed his arms, “you’re kidding.”

“Nope,” she handed Damien and Vicky their cones, “Come on, try it.”

It was a weird request, so it was no surprise that none of them knew what to do. The frankenstein girl lightly tugged on the bottom of the demon’s shirt. He looked confused, but leaned a little so she could whisper into his ear, “We could just make a run for it, won’t be that hard.”

Vicky usually wouldn’t suggest something like this, but drastic times call for drastic measures. On the other hand, Damien had a giant grin on his face. Next thing she knew, Vicky was off the ground and in the demon’s arms as he ran out of the ice cream parlor. Liam quickly followed, “WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!”

“IT WAS STITCH’S FUCKING METAL IDEA!” Damien looked down at the petite girl in his arms. Her cheeks were flushed and one of her arms were around his neck, the other was holding onto their ice cream for dear life. She suddenly let out a yell, signaling their victory. Soon the demon prince joined her yelling, while Liam stayed quiet next to them.

After what felt like hours of running, the three ended up at a park. Vicky was sitting on a swing, Damien sat on the bar above the swing, and Liam sat in the wood chips next to the swings. The sun was setting in the distance, the sky was pink, purple and blue, it was pretty.

“Thanks for letting me come with you guys,” the blue girl spoke softly, “I had a lot of fun.”

Damien leaned forward so that he could look down at Vicky, “Don’t thank us for shit! YOU’RE the one who made this day fucking AWESOME!” The red eyed teen smiled, “Also, you’re good with a lawnmower, we should do that more often,” his cheeks turned a little pale and he had a smirk on his face.

“It might sound a little weird from me,” Liam spoke up, “But, I also had a good time today. Thank you, Vicky.”

The blue eyed girl smiled while the demon above her glared at the vampire boy, “WHY DIDN’T YOU THANK ME ASSHOLE?!”

“Vicky made today more interesting, she was a little more ‘metal’ than you,” Liam continued to look at his phone.

“Huh,” the demon made a weird noise before jumping off the swing set, “Guess you were a little more metal than me,” he looked at the petite girl.

“I wouldn’t say that,” she smiled softly, “You’re a lot more cool than I am. I’m just a noob.”

He didn’t know why, but Damien felt kinda hurt when she said that. Sure, she was still a noob to him, but only he could call her a noob. Not even herself, only Damien could call his noob a noob. That’s final.

Suddenly, he turned around and grabbed Vicky’s chin, tilting her head back so she could only look at him, “You listen here NOOB,” his yellow eyes locked with her blue ones, “Only I can call you a noob! Got it?! Don’t even call yourself a noob.”

“Um, why though,” she was flustered, and honestly didn’t want to move.

“Cause, it’s too metal for a noob like you to call someone,” he looked at her lips for a second before letting go of her, “Let’s get you home. I don’t care for curfews, but your dad is fucking cool. Who doesn’t think digging up graves and detaching body parts s cool?!”

“Probably the families of the dead people,” Liam stated as he started walking with the other two monsters.

While walking back to Damien’s car, Vicky gained some courage and held Damien’s wrist. At first he flinched and glared down at her, but halfway through the walk he tangled his fingers with his. Now they were both blushing messes as the demon talked to his shorter vampire friend. Vicky smiled at her feet,  _ This was a great day. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK I ADDED A CHAPTER! Sorry this took me so long, also that it's a shorter one. I honestly have no idea where I want to go with this right now. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
